Dimensional Dub Disaster
by Yohko Kiyoto
Summary: Oh dear.. this is weird. The chosen children(Frontier) are walking around happily, when they find themselves in the dub world. And so... personalities clash...


Alright, this was my sister's idea. Sounded interesting, so I did it. ^^;  
  
*Poyomon drift by, holding a large banner that reads 'Yohko does not own Digimon Frontier!'*  
  
Dimensional Dub Disaster  
  
By Yohko  
  
Lovely day, isn't it? Yes, quite. Apparently a small group of travelers thought so, too.  
  
That is, until they were thrown into.. the FIFTH DIMENSION! And then they found themselves in another world.. sort of.  
  
Let's join them now, shall we?  
  
And so, our victims.. um, okay. The poor souls.. no, scratch that. Our, uh, characters, look around, and wonder how two worlds can be so different, yet the same.. dun dun DUN..  
  
Takuya was the first to speak. "..Where are we?" Ah yes, so original.  
  
"In an alternate world identical to ours, except for one big important detail.." Bokomon told them.  
  
"How do you know that?" Izumi asked.  
  
"And what's this one detail?" asked Junpei.  
  
"First of all, it says so right in the book." Bokomon held up his little informational source. "And that detail is.. um, maybe you should sit down."  
  
"But we just got up.." Neemon commented.  
  
"I just thought you might wanna brace yourselves for this." Bokomon looked around at all the blank stares. ".. SIT!"  
  
The chosen children abruptly sat down.  
  
"Now, this may frighten young children.."  
  
Tomoki whimpered.  
  
"..BUT.. you'd find out soon or later."  
  
"What IS it, already?" Kouji glared at the small digimon.  
  
"We're in the dub."  
  
Silence.  
  
Then..  
  
"NANI!?!" There was a collective exclamation from the entire group.  
  
"The.. dub!?" Takuya squeaked out. All the Frontier kids had heard of dubs, and the horror of them, but had no idea atrocity of the dub of their own series.  
  
Suddenly, from the woods, they all heard a classic dub characteristic: moronic, meaningless, fill-in chatter where silence should have been.  
  
"They're.. they're coming!" Izumi gasped.  
  
Tomoki ran and hid behind Takuya, too curious to run away.  
  
"Ano.. hi?" Takuya said as the other, scarily familiar, group walked into the clearing.  
  
"Huh?" The goggleboy stared at Takuya. ".. you look like me!"  
  
"And you look like me!! Who are you?"  
  
"Me? I'm Takooya Kanbara!"  
  
An eyebrow twitched. "Ta.. TaKOOya?"  
  
"Yep, who're you?" Takooya was happily oblivious.  
  
"Um. I'm Kanbara Takuya."  
  
"Hey, that's funny. You said my name backwards, and pronounced it weird, too."  
  
Twitch.  
  
Meanwhile, the others weren't faring much better.  
  
"Z-zoe?"  
  
"Yeah!" The annoyingly hyper voice squealed. "Izumi's a nice name, too."  
  
"J..P.. what? Don't you have a last name?"  
  
"Not that I'd tell YOU. But.. you on the other hand.." 'JP' reached into his pocket and pulled out a bar of chocolate, which he offered to Izumi. "Hey honey, how about some chocolate?"  
  
"JP!! Is that your ONLY pick-up line!?" Zoe shrieked.  
  
Tommy and Tomoki only stared at each other.  
  
Standing aside from the others were two more twins.  
  
"..Morons." Koji folded his arms, glaring at the others.  
  
".." Kouji smiled.  
  
  
  
"Ta-ku-ya."  
  
"Ta-koo-ya."  
  
Takuya sighed. "No, listen to how I say it. Takuya."  
  
"Takooya."  
  
He smacked himself in the forehead.  
  
  
  
"I'm hungry."  
  
"Is food ALL you think about?" Junpei asked his dub counterpart.  
  
"No.. I think about Zoe, too."  
  
  
  
"Bono, bono!"  
  
"No, you say 'Commotion!'"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because that's what I say!"  
  
"I'm not you."  
  
"Yes you are!"  
  
"Then how come I don't like to say 'commotion'?"  
  
Twitch.  
  
  
  
"You like candy, too? What about toys?"  
  
"Yeah! Like cars?"  
  
"Uh huh!" Tomoki squealed. "We have so much in common!"  
  
  
  
".. They're all idiots." Koji scorned.  
  
Nod.  
  
"No wonder we can't find the forest terminal."  
  
Nod.  
  
"They're all such babies."  
  
Nod.  
  
".. Don't you ever talk?"  
  
"Do you ever STOP talking?"  
  
Kouji and Koji glared at each other.  
  
  
  
"Spirit evolution! Agnimon!"  
  
"Execute, Spirit Evolution! Ha, huh, ha! Agunimon!"  
  
"..Agunimon?" Agnimon stared at his counterpart.  
  
"Agnimon?" Agunimon responded.  
  
"AARGH!" Agnimon moaned. "You're just infuriating! Burning Salamander!!"  
  
"I call upon the Pyro Tornado!" The two attacks clashed.  
  
  
  
"Fairymon!"  
  
"Kazemon!"  
  
"Fairymon!!"  
  
"Kazemon!!"  
  
"FAIRYMON!"  
  
"KAZEMON!"  
  
"Brezza petallo!" Fairymon shot her attack at the annoying dub Digimon.  
  
"I don't think so! HAH!"  
  
"You don't even have a NAME for your attack!"  
  
"I'm still the best fighter in the world!"  
  
  
  
Blitzmon rolled around the ground, laughing. "B-b-beetlemon!?"  
  
Beetlemon glared. "What's wrong with Beetlemon?"  
  
"For one thing, it's extremely stupid."  
  
".. Lightning Blitz!!!"  
  
"Thor Hammer!"  
  
  
  
"You have a Spirit, too?"  
  
"Yeah, it's called Kumamon!"  
  
"But mine's called Chakmon.. Spirit Evolution! Chakmon!"  
  
"Execute, spirit evolution! Kumamon, hah!"  
  
Once evolved Tomoki had to face the terrifying truth. ".. but we're the SAME DIGIMON!!"  
  
"Kumamon sounds cooler."  
  
Twitch.  
  
  
  
"Lobomon!"  
  
"Wolfmon! .. .. Lobomon.?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"That just sounds so.. stupid."  
  
"No stupider than Wolfmon!"  
  
".. Licht Seiger!"  
  
"Lobo Kendo!!"  
  
  
  
The Neemons and Bokomons looked at each other. ".."  
  
The original Bokomon looked confused. "What's with the jungle music when they're evolving?"  
  
"What's wrong with the music?"  
  
Shrug. "The original music sounded a lot cooler."  
  
  
  
Try as they might, the original chosen child could not overcome the dub kids. Being, technically, the same digimon, they were equally matched. Until one of them realized..  
  
"Slide evolution!"  
  
"Vitramon!"  
  
"Shutumon!"  
  
"Bolgmon!"  
  
"Blizzarmon!"  
  
"Garmmon!"  
  
"No fair!" Kazemon whined. "We can't do that yet!"  
  
"Tough cookies, Zoe! Wind of pain!!"  
  
"Corona Blaster!"  
  
And thus, the beast spirits were able to defeat the evil beings. As they began to glow, the beats spirits took out their D-scanners.  
  
"Digicode.. scan!" They all shouted together. When they were finished, nothing remained, as there was no good at all in the evil copies. Because they were evil. Yeah.  
  
  
  
"Thank god that's over with.." Takuya sat down in the grass.  
  
Izumi breathed a sigh of relief. "Hai. but how do we get home?"  
  
Amazingly, right then, they were sent back through the FIFTH DIMENSION (Ooh, scary) and arrived back home.  
  
"Sugoi!" Tomoki kissed the ground. "We're back to our digital world!"  
  
"Izumi-chan!" Junpei hugged the blonde girl.  
  
"That was scary!" She cried. "That.. that.. Zoe!" She hugged him back, out of fear. "I hope we never have to do anything like that again!"  
  
"What evil forces could have created that horrible.. dub!?" Takuya exclaimed.  
  
"Whoever they are, they need to burn in hell." Kouji muttered.  
  
The chosen children nodded in agreement.  
  
And so, we leave our victims - did I say victims? I meant characters - as they continue onward to save their world. And remember kids, you may meet an evil Digimon, you may come in contact with the Negaforce, you might have to deal with Frieza, but thank your lucky stars you will never have to come face to face with.. Dun..  
  
A DUB!  
  
Cue scary music and ending credits.  
  
Thank you.  
  
  
  
A.N. Dear god, what have I done? ^^;;;; Anyway, if you made it this far, please review! ^_^ 


End file.
